Into The Meadow
by undertheguiseofme
Summary: “I’ll be doing the nibbling from here on out,” Edward said in a deep, husky voice. The meadow is definitely a place you want to be right now!Poor Bella and Edward, all that sexual tension...Rated M for lemons and because this story is MARVELOUS.
1. Roadblock

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Driving back from our date at Bella Italia, I was absorbed in the absolute quietness of the car. Edward had not spoke for most of the drive back and I was getting impatient with the silence. We had agreed we both needed a break from the wedding plans that Alice kept subjecting us to. It had been his idea to go to Port Angeles.

I placed my hand on his thigh and gave it playful squeeze. His rock hard thigh didn't yield at all to this, but I knew he felt it. He finally turned his head toward me and flashed me a crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" he asked, his eyes still on me and not the road. Even though I was used to his driving and his complete competency not to wrap the Volvo around a tree, it still made me nervous.

"The only thing I am nervous about now is you not watching the road."

He chuckled and turned his attention back to the road to appease me. My hand still rested on thigh. Maybe I should see just how perfect a driver he was if I edged my hand further up his thigh. I slowly ran my hand up over his thigh and then down, brushing my hand by his front jean pocket. I felt him stiffen.

"Bella, control yourself please," he said as he lightly brushed my hand away.

There went my theory, he hadn't swerved once. The man had an iron will. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

I looked at him in the darkness of the car. His perfect profile was outlined by the moonlight cast through the window. His eyes focused on the twisty road head of us. In just a few short weeks this perfect specimen of a man…vampire was going to be mine forever. The thought made me giddy. Staring at him, waves of desire swept over me, and I was glad that he couldn't read my thoughts I was having.

I gingerly placed my hand back on his thigh.

"Bella," he warned in low, husky voice.

"What? " I replied back, feigning innocence in my voice.

I heard him sigh but he made no attempt to move my hand. I quickly took in his jeans. I wished I could move as fast as vampires. He would have my hand off his zipper in a flash as soon as he realized what I was up to. But I also had the distinct option that since he was driving, his attempts to stop me from what I was about to do were very limited. Emboldened by this feeling that he was somewhat helpless, my hand quickly flew to his zipper and with a quick yank, I pulled it down. My hand darted quickly past the rough zipper and I found what I was looking for.

Edward let off the gas and a gasp came out. He tried to move my hand, but I wasn't letting go.

"Bella! What are you trying to do? _Make_ me wreck?"

I laughed. "You can't wreck. Remember? You told me so yourself."

"That's because I've never been in this situation before."

He tried to remove my hand again, but I had a death grip on him.

"Bella…please," he pleaded with me. "We just have a few more weeks."

I was tired of waiting. Edward was scared that if he did have a soul, our having sex before marriage would make his soul null and void. I wasn't buying that. Did he mean that all those couples having sex were doomed to a life in hell? And besides, we _were _going to be married soon, that should count for something.

I ignored him and pulled out his penis. I heard a low groan come from him. I gently touched it now. It felt like a cold piece of marble in my fingers. The skin was smooth and as I ran my fingers over it, he let out another low moan. I traced my fingers up and lightly tickled his shaft. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Bella…love. Stop," he said slowly but I could hear the faintness of desire in his voice. He really didn't want me to stop.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and Edward glanced at me.

"Just keep driving," I said demurely as I leaned across the console and placed his rock hard member in my mouth.

The coldness of him in my mouth made me shiver and I felt a sudden jerk as he tried to straighten the car back on the road. I began to work on him, not sure exactly what I was doing. I let my mouth warm him up and I ran my tongue up and down his shaft. He tasted so sweet, I lapped at him like I was licking the world's best tasting lollipop. He moaned louder now at this, I felt him stiffen. I began to eagerly suck now, taking as much of him as I could. My head bobbed up and down in a quickening pace. I felt the gentle pressure of his hand on the back my head, pressing me down.

His moans were getting louder now and I was shocked and instinctively bit down on him as I felt the car suddenly swerve off the road and onto the shoulder. It had been like biting into a rock, my teeth faintly ached. The screech of brakes and the sudden stop jolted me into the steering wheel. I leaned back into his lap and began working on him in earnest now. His hands were entwined in my hair and he was pushing his hips up and down to meet with my lips. I caressed his balls with my hand and that sent a shudder through him. A strange gurgling noise escaped from his throat and I felt his whole body shake. His hand pressed my head further down and I felt his penis give a violent tremble. He gasped and I felt a rush of cool liquid burst into my mouth. It shot up against the roof of my mouth, sweet, thick and cold. I swallowed it and felt its chilly thickness coat my throat.

I leaned back up, stretching my back. Edward was quiet as he zipped his pants back up. A few cars passed us, their bright lights shining into the car. I squinted at the intrusion of lights. Once again the silence over took the Volvo. I cast a glance at Edward. He was staring intently ahead.

"Are you mad?" I asked, trying to gauge him.

He shook his head and finally took his foot off the brake and pulled back on the road.

"Bella?"

"Yes," I answered looking at him.

"That was…great," he said, never taking his eyes off the road. "It's only fair that I repay you somehow…" His voice trailed off and I was curious to know if he really wasn't angry with me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore. I feel…I feel like our whole relationship as been nothing but one big sexual tension…cockblock. We are going to be married, it doesn't matter to me if we do it now or later. We were meant to be." The frustration in my voice grew.

"Shhh, it's alright. I finally see your point, Bella love," he said has he leaned over to place gentle kisses on my hair and face. "I won't make you wait any longer. Besides, after what you just gave me, it wouldn't be fair."

He turned his car off the main road and onto a gravel road.

"Where are we going?" I asked, squinting into the darkness.

"To our meadow," he replied, stopping the car.

My heart started racing and Edward grinned as the heavy thumps met his perfect vampire ears. He got

out of the car and flew to open my door. Taking my hand into his, he looked me gently in the eyes.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

As if he couldn't tell from my thumping heart.

"No," I lied.

He scooped me up in his arms and we ran through the forest, Edward placing kisses on me every so often. I tightened my hold around his neck and let the breeze from his running wash over me. I closed my eyes and thought of our meadow and what lay ahead for me there.


	2. Who Nibbles Who?

The moonlight streamed down and filled the open meadow with a soft diffusion of light. Beyond, the trees stood sentinel against the blackness of the night. Edward put me down and grabbed my hand and towed me to the center of our meadow. This was truly our meadow, our secret place away from the world. My mind flashed back to our first time here. Edward, fighting with himself internally about being in this place with me, fighting back both an urge to drink my blood and stop himself from falling in love with me. I smiled to myself as I remembered how he had tried to scare me that day, to try to make me see the monster he thought he was. He had never been a monster to me, he was and always would be my Edward. Perfect in every way.

He turned now to face me. He dropped my hand and reached up to touch my face. His cold hand swept across my cheek and he pulled my face towards his. His mouth met mine and I let out a small sigh as his sweet breath washed over me. He held my face lightly between his hands. He was always so gentle, he knew even the slightest of wrong movements, a small change in pressure, could crumble my cheekbones like a piece of dry, rotten wood. This thought didn't scare me at all, that I was so delicate to him. It thrilled me to know how careful he had to be with me, to contain himself.

I gasped when I felt the chill of his tongue push its way past my lips. I tasted his sweetness, intoxicating me. He never allowed his, fearing this sort of intimacy would be too much for us to handle, that we would go to far and we wouldn't be able to stop. I eagerly thrust my tongue into his mouth, my warm tongue searching out the cold space of his mouth and tongue. I entwined my hands into his hair and pulled myself closer to him. He didn't back away or try to push me back.

We continued to kiss, relishing this newfound feeling of finally giving in to our desires. I felt as though I could stay here forever, locked in his lips, his sweet breath washing over me, his sweet taste holding on to me. All too soon Edward broke away from me. My head still between his hands, he looked down at me.

"Bella…" his voice broke as he leaned in again to kiss me. "My Bella."

He pulled me down to the ground. We laid next to each other, not speaking, too caught up in another kiss.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him.

I'd never been more sure of anything in my life.

I looked into his eyes, amber glowing at me in the dim light. I placed several light kisses on his face and over his angular jaw, working down to his neck. I paused there and playfully nibbled on him. A low growl escaped from deep in his throat. He rolled himself on top of me, distributing his weight so I felt him ever so lightly on top of me.

"I'll be doing the nibbling from here on out," he said in a deep, husky voice.


	3. All Alone In The Dark

I had always figured I was going to be nervous when Edward and I finally were joined together in that way that binds lovers forever.. But laying here with him on top of me, smothering me with kisses and feeling his hands run all over my body, I was calm. I wanted him, I craved him. It hurt how much I loved him. I felt a warm tear escape my eye. Traitorously, it trailed down my cheek. I tried to sweep it away before Edward noticed. But Edward notices everything. He stopped kissing me and his hand rushed to my cheek, his finger absently tracing where the tear had rolled down.

"Did I hurt you?" he cooed at me softly.

I shook my head unable to say anything. I reached up and pulled him closer to me. He cocooned me in his arms and I instantly felt loved and safe.

He nuzzled his smooth, hard cheek against mine. Another tear escaped. I wanted this moment to never end. The silent forest our only witness. The dark, our keeper of secrets.

"I love you," Edward murmured as he turned his face back to me. He began to kiss me again, more slowly this time. Patiently, without the fevered pitch I had met with earlier. I felt his hand sweep my hair back off my face.

I shifted myself slightly under him and moved my hands to the buttons on his shirt. I shakily undid them, working down to the last button. He didn't try to stop me like had done previously. I pushed his shirt over his shoulders and Edward shrugged it off. His chest glinted in the pale moonlight like quartz. I took in every muscle, every square inch of his perfection.

Edward rolled off to my side and propping his head in his hand, his other hand moved to my shirt. He began to slowly unbutton it. I stared blankly up into the night sky. Trying to focus on the twinkling stars and ignore this sudden feeling that was building in the pit of my stomach. I was nervous. Edward had never seen me naked before. I grew self-conscious as he finally had my shirt unbuttoned and he pushed it open, exposing my bra and stomach to him. I trembled when he placed a cold hand ever so gently right below my bellybutton. His touching me there made me tingly and warm allover.

He bent down and showered my chest with light kisses. Pushing my bra strap down till he had my breast exposed, he reached out and with hands unsure of themselves, cupped it gingerly as if he was silently weighing it. His cold thumb swept over my nipple and the skin there puckered under his cold touch.

His hand trailed from my breast over my stomach, setting off another run of butterflies. His hand went further south, farther then it had ever been. I gasped as his hand went over my jeans and with a gentle pressure, press down on my crotch. His mouth found mine and his kiss was harder this time. My breaths came in gasps as he hungrily kissed me.

I pouted to myself when he pulled away and stood up. But my heavy breathing quickly returned when I saw that he was undoing his pants. My own hands flew to undo mine and I shimmied them down and kicked them off, along with my flip-flops. I sat up and shook off my shirt and unhooked my bra. I let it fall to the ground along with my insecurities.

"I should've grabbed the blanket out of my trunk. I'm usually so thorough," his voice broke the darkness. "The ground can't be that comfortable for you."

I reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him down to me. "I'll be just fine," I said as I began to kiss him. I didn't feel anything but him in this moment.


	4. Charming

You know how when you are a little girl and you dream about your Prince Charming? I can't even begin to explain what it's like to have found him in real life. All I know is that my Prince Charming was now holding me. The entire world could go up in flames and I wouldn't care. Not with him next to me.


	5. Dining Out

My eyes met his. I was on the ground, the hard earth surprisingly yielding, the long blades of grass seemed to hold me. A gentle breezed stirred and it rustled through the trees and it waved over us, cooling my skin. Edward was balanced over me, I just felt the slightest sensation of his body on me, teasing me with his light presence. Our lips were locked in a gentle kiss. I felt him trace his tongue along my lips before it gently pried its way through and entered my mouth. I still wasn't used to this shock of intimacy.

I trailed my hands down his back, finally landing at the small of his back. I hitched a leg around his waist and pulled him closer to me. My hand reached out between his legs and fumbled for his penis. I curled my hand around his length and tried to steer it down.

"Bella…wait, you're not ready." His voice made me look up at him.

Not ready? I was dying here.

As if to answer me, he moved my leg from his waist and silently positioned himself between my legs.

"I told you in the car that it was only fair for me to repay you."

I gasped as his hand ran over my small tuft of hair and down till he had his hand cupped lightly on me. A small moan escaped my lips as he pressed slightly harder, as if to judge how much pressure I could stand. He let a finger trail over my opening, not entering it, but teasingly circling it. I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation of Edward's cold finger on me and I gasped when I felt an ever so gentle lick of his tongue there. I squirmed in pleasure as his cold tongue searched out every spot, sweeping his tongue across my clit and staying there, lapping, increasing the pressure of his tongue against it. I gasped again as

I felt him put my knees on his shoulder and roughly bury his face in me. I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw the top of his copper hair, his hands clutching my legs. I stifled a laugh. Edward was eating me. I didn't quite have _this _in mind when he told me I smelled good enough to eat.

I felt a small wave of pleasure begin to build up in me. My hands flew out to clutch Edwards hair and without being able to stop myself, I pressed his head down into me. He could feel my change and he moved his tongue faster now, my breathing came unevenly. I was going to go crazy if this sensation didn't break soon. And without warning, I convulsed as it finally broke. Wave after wave coursed through me, instant gratification. I cried out for Edward to stop. He didn't. He was lost, trance-like, his tongue tormenting me and bringing me over the edge again.

"Edward!" I gasped out meekly "Stop! I can't take anymore!"

He lifted his head up and flashed me that smile that stuns me every single time.

"I told you I owed you," he said sheepishly. " Bella, love?"

"What Edward?" I said tiredly.

"I told you that you smelled good enough to eat."

We both laughed lightly to ourselves as he moved back to hover over me. His hand brushed across my forehead and he lightly kissed me there.

"I love you." He said gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said as I pecked a tiny kiss on his chin.

He moved a leg in between my own, softly parting them. He lowered himself to rest completely on me, making sure that his weight was not on me. I could feel his member between my legs, pressing itself against me. I hooked my leg around his waist and urged him closer.

"Maybe Hell won't be so bad," he murmured. "You may be there with me, you little minx."

I giggled a low throaty laugh. "Well, you did say I seemed eager for eternal damnation."

He murmured something I didn't catch as he pushed his way past my opening that gave slightly before fully opening to meet him. I cried out and Edward stopped, still inside me.


	6. Combustion

I waited to hear angels singing or whatever should happen during the act of intercourse. But so far, nothing. Don't get me wrong, it felt really good. The sensations were heightened by watching my sweet, sweet beautiful Edward above me. He had his eyes closed and I could see that he was determined to be as careful with me as he possibly could, probably putting his pleasure second to my safety. I didn't want him to be safe with me anymore. I wanted to be reckless with him, to be lost in complete and utter passion with him.

Using all the force I had, I steered Edward over and rolled on top of him. He gasped as I settled back onto him. My long brown hair cascaded over my shoulders and tickled at his nose. I placed both hands on his chest and steadily rose up and down on his member, rocking to my own beat. His hands were clutched at my waist, easing me with each rise and fall I made. I leaned my head back, eyes closed and just let the moment carry me, hungrily grinding against him as his hips rose up to meet me every time. We'd found our rhythm and I could slowly feel the waves of euphoria start to build within me. It started as a faint burning where our bodies now met and extended its way up through my stomach. My arms and legs started to tingle.

I felt I was going to both spontaneously combust and die from complete and utter happiness. These two simultaneous feelings were not unbearable at all.

A small, but very present groan escaped me as all these sensations met and exploded within me. Underneath me, I felt Edward shudder and his grip on my waist tightened just the slightest bit and our bodies crashed into each others with a final determination that carried us both over the final edge. I cried out as the waves carried me away. I felt Edward's member give a violent shudder and felt an icy blast of wetness that sated my burning there. I felt his arms encircle me and pull me close to him. I rested my head on his cool chest and caught my breath.

We both lay there, quiet, wrapped in each others arms. The forest that surrounded us was quiet as well as if to honor this moment. No words were necessary, everything that mattered was right here in my arms.

I rolled off Edward and the cool blades of grass caught me and lowered me down gently. I threw my arms up above my head in absolute satisfaction and let out a big sigh. Edward propped himself on his elbow and leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

"So now what do you want to do, my saucy little minx?" he said as he cocked an exquisite eyebrow at me.

We could discuss the national debt as far as I was concerned. But Edward suddenly pulled me closer to him. He kissed my cheek before he lowered his head and with his tongue, trailed over my neck and down to my breast…


	7. Kama Sutra:Immortal Style

Was it really a perk of having a photographic memory? Especially if your photographic memory had memorized the entire Kamasutra? And was it really necessary to introduce it to your mortal fiancé with your tireless immortal self?


	8. Perfect

I stared up at the night sky. A soft breeze passed over my body and evaporated the thin slick of sweat. Next to me, Edward lay with his eyes closed. A look of absolute satisfaction on his face, a smug little crooked smile. I absently stretched and winced as my sore body responded to the movement. Edward cocked open an eye and looked at me.

"Did I hurt you?" He rolled over and twirled a strand of my hair between his fingers. "I tried to not get too carried away, but I find it hard to contain myself around you. I've never seen you like that. You were insatiable."

I smiled at myself. I hadn't been able to control myself . I had gotten lost with Edward. And it had been incredible.

"I'm fine. I'll have bruises, I'm sure. But I'm Bella Swan, I've always got bruises. I wouldn't be me without them." I wanted to ease any worries he might be having.

He kissed the end of my nose. "Before long, you won't have to worry about that. Soon, the only thing you will have to worry about is being young forever, impossibly beautiful, insanely rich and being stuck with me for all of eternity."

"I can live with that." I smiled at him. "You should probably get me home before Charlie locks me up from you."

"Oh Bella. You should know by now that no lock on earth could keep you from me. Nothing on earth could keep me from you for that matter."

We got up and helped each other get dressed. He picked me up and I threw my arms around his neck. I snuggled in close to him and inhaled his scent. He leaned down and kissed me before he began to sprint us through the brush of the forest. I closed my eyes and let myself be carried away by him in all senses of the word.


	9. Behind The Story

Edward and Bella would like to take this time to show you the music behind the story,

CHAPTER 1: IT'S OH SO QUIET-BJORK

CHAPTER 2: SOMEWHERE ONLY WE KNOW-KEANE

CHAPTER 3: CHARIOTS RISE-LIZZIE WEST

CHAPTER 4: HOME TO ME-JOSH KELLEY

CHAPTER 5: ANGEL-MASSIVE ATTACK

CHAPTER 6: ENJOY THE SILENCE-DEPECHE MODE

CHAPTER 7: FREAK ON A LEASH-KORN

CHAPTER 8: NEVER GROW OLD-THE CRANBERRIES

Playlist on my profile if you want to listen to it.

And lastly, thanks for reading Bella and Edward's secret that happened in their meadow.


End file.
